Decisions
by xBeautifullyInsanex
Summary: I hesitated, keeping my gaze focused on my pendant. Could I be with him? It would make me happy… Oh, would it ever make me happy, but would my people disapprove?


Two submissions in one day after not being on for like, ever? Surprising actually.

A story I had written for my English class. Read over it quickly soooo... not sure how good it is. But read it anyway.

Herp a derp.

* * *

The early morning sun crept in through the sheer white curtains, the air from the open windows causing them to dance around ever so slightly. The chatter of the towns' people below was a dull murmur and the suns rays shone against the stone walls and illuminated my room in an almost nostalgic way, causing a small smile to tug at the corners of my pale pink lips.

I sat quietly in my chair at my dresser, my soft brown eyes gazing at my own reflection in the round mirror surrounded by gold and silver trimmings. A few strands of my long, waist length, brown hair was pulled over my right shoulder and over the plain white satin robe, my hands playing absentmindedly with the ends. My face had thinned over the past couple years I had noticed. Worn by the adventures I had gone before my mother had passed away and I had stepped up to take the role as Queen of Alexandria.

However, the more I stared, the more I came to realize that somehow I had changed from the Princess Garent Til Alexandros XVII that I once was, and that I was no longer the Dagger I had become, nor the Sarah I was so many years ago. I was all three.

I wasn't born a princess. No, I was adopted into the role and my name had been Sarah. After my mother and I escaped the tribe that I had grown up in as a child, the boat we were in crashed and I ended up being washed ashore on Alexandria sand. The king had found me and since I had looked so similar to the princess who had recently passed away, he had taken me in for the role, gave me a new name… though I never remembered any of this until about three years ago, just before I had become Queen.

On my sixteenth birthday while my mother and I, as well as the rest of Alexandria, sat watching a play, I made my escape. I had asked one of the actors – who I later found out, was actually a thief – to 'kidnap' me and take me away to Lindblum. He had been quick to oblige, making me think at first was because I was the princess but it had been because they really were there to kidnap me. Fancy that.

Throughout the long journey with the boy, I found myself slowly falling for him, though I would not admit it. Someone of my status should not fall for a commoner, let alone a thief, and with me having to take the role as Queen, I could never be with him. I had to think of the good of my country, the good of Alexandria. I was representing my people and had to do what was best, even if it meant I could not have what it was that I truly wanted.

I reached my hand out and gently took the delicate chain of my necklace, the large diamond like gem casting small rainbows on the wall when the light hit it in just the right spot. It was known as the national treasure of Alexandria, being passed down for years. It stayed solely in the royal family for safe keeping.

I heard a shifting sound and turned my head to glance at my bed. The thief I had fallen in love with, who I had parted from what seemed like eons ago, was slowly sitting up while a groggy, rough, and almost grumbling sound escaped his throat as he ran a hand through his messy blond hair that fell just below his shoulders. The white sheets fell away, showing his well toned chest and back, jagged light lines almost ruining his slightly tanned skin… scars from battles that could have easily been avoided if I had not decided to run away, if I had just decided to stay at the castle and not be such a rebellious teen.

"Dagger…?" came his voice, hoarse from the lack of use before he cleared his throat and scratched his head, "Why you up so early? Somethin' the matter?"

It wasn't really that early – to him perhaps, but he usually didn't wake up until after noon while I was usually up before dawn – but I smiled at the familiar nickname anyway and shook my head in response, looking back down at the pendant in my hand as my thumbs ran gingerly over the silver crown holding the gem in place.

"No," I responded softly, "No, everything is fine."

It was true. I had been separated from him so long. I had been sent back to Alexandria to be protected and I had waited patiently everyday for nearly a year for his return, waiting for the familiar view of the theatre ship pulling into the docks. I slowly began to give up hope and was beginning to accept the fact that he had most likely died in the final battle. Though through all of this I figured I would get over him, but as the days went on I only felt more and more empty.

Then, yesterday, a theatre ship did show but it had been expected. They were there to perform my favourite play, I Want to be Your Canary, and I had sat and watched. However, near the end of the play, the main character disposed of the cloak he had been wearing, revealing himself as my thief… my love.

I had stood from my seat, staring in disbelief at the boy who had become a young man for what seemed like ages, before running down from my balcony seat and up onto the stage of the theatre ship. I threw myself into his arms and had punched his chest as I refused the urge to cry while telling him that if he ever left me that long I would kill him but he simply smiled, shrugged, and held me closer.

"Come back to bed then," his voice spoke up again, causing myself to jump slightly, being torn from my thoughts.

I hesitated, keeping my gaze focused on my pendant. Could I be with him? It would make me happy… Oh, would it ever make me happy, but would my people disapprove? Rebel against my decision? What would the nobles of Alexandria think? True, I had just spent the night with him, nothing had happened of course, but would others believe me? Take my word? I took my lower lip lightly between my teeth as my thin eyebrows knotted together in thought. I had to choose between the love of my life and my people. Why couldn't life be simpler?

"Garnet?" he tried again and I finally looked up. He looked worried, but I flashed him a reassuring smile and I placed the pendant on my dresser without another thought as I stood and made my way to him.

Who cared what the others thought? They would just have to learn to accept it. I was _Queen_ Garnet Til Alexandros XVII, the current ruler of Alexandria. If they didn't like it, well, they could just… suck it up, as he would say. I am allowed to be happy, am I not? He really is not a bad guy, and I would show Alexandria that. The two could and would get along. I was sure of it.

* * *

Owari.


End file.
